1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a heat dissipation system, and especially to a heat dissipation system for improving heat dissipation efficiency of a mass storage device in computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
A small form factor (SFF) is a computer form factor designed to minimize the spatial volume of a desktop computer. A typical SFF includes a CPU fan and a system fan in a computer case. A plurality of mass storage devices (hard disc driver, optical disc driver) is positioned in the computer case. A heat sink is mounted on the CPU to remove heat, and the CPU fan is fixed on the heat sink to blow airflow through the heat sink. The temperature of the airflow increases by the heat generated by the CPU as it passes through the heat sink. The heated airflow is then exhausted from the computer case by the system fan. However, the typical SFF heat dissipation system uses an axial flow CPU fan to dissipate heat for the CPU. The heated airflow tends to be reflected by other components and causes interference in the computer case, which has an influence on mass storage devices so heat dissipation is not efficient.
Therefore there is a room for improvement in the art.